


Will You Remember Me?

by Peixesgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, Sadstuck, kankriships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peixesgal/pseuds/Peixesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar Dosen't understand. Why does he feel this way? </p><p>based on this post:<br/>http://kankriships.tumblr.com/post/81555568056/sad-self-indulgent-dualsign-under-the-cut-haha</p><p>so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Remember Me?

      “Cr9nus?”

      “yeah, babe?”

      “N9 matter what, I will always remem6er y9u.”

      “me too, kan, me too.”

 

* * *

 

 

     I held in a shiver as I was lead past the rows upon rows of cells. I was here to pick up some prisoners, but that didn’t mean I had to like the dark, dank and musty building that held what was left of the attempted revolution. I allowed myself a little smirk as I imagined the culling that must have taken place. All of the lowblood trash that died. Less garbage for our home planet. The green blooded troll in front of me stopped, and turned toward a cell, where a wailing troll lay in chains.

    “My son, oh my son. What will happen to you?” She just kept going on and on. It was annoying, really. Oh well. She would learn her place soon enough. In fact, she may just need a lesson now.  

    “Where are they keeping the troll that wench is wailing about. I would like to pay it a little visit.” She looked up in fear at this. so she did know who I was. I didn’t even look back as I was leaded even deeper into the building. At the end of the rows of cells, there was a heavy door, with a small barred window on the top. The green blood pulled out a ring of keys, picked one, and unlocked it. I stepped past the tiny thing, and pushed the door open. the small room was darker yet, but my eyes adjusted fast. Chained to the floor in the middle of the room, its deplorable blood spilt everywhere, was the leader of the revolution. I shut the door behind me. Maybe I could have a little bit of fun with this swill before he gets sent to his death.

    “I see your rewvolution vwent vwell, svwine. Are you ready to face your death?” It jolted at my voice, shivering in fear, probably.

    “You must hawve knovwn that you could not hope to actually do anything? All you are to us royals are termites. No, maggots. fit only to be stomped on. Your little rewvolution, if you could ewven call it that, had no hope.”  I had circled all the way around him, like a predator traps his prey. Not that this particular prey could have escaped, chained to the floor as it was. As I came around to its front again, it looked up. He looked up. His eyes… his eyes were so familiar. Suddenly I see a younger troll, One that was a little overweight, bright, happy eyes looking up at me from what looks to be my lap, A smile partially hidden by a red sweater. in a second it is gone, and I am looking at the adult troll in front of me, the one that is chained and bloody. My blood pusher skips a beat, and a pang of hurt floods through my chest. His eyes… I can’t escape them. They are a pair of endless red pools, drawing me in, farther and farther and I can’t move.

    “Cr9nus…. Y9u came. I knew y9u w9uld. Cr9nus…. please..” He lifts his arms baring his shackles to me. I want to rip the metal apart. I want to cull whoever treated him like this. I shudder in anger. Who would dare do this to Orphener Dulscars matesprit!?  Wait, no… thats not right. I don't even know this mutant! Why am I having these thoughts? My face contorts in anger. He, no it drops it's hands at that, the pitifully  hopeful face drooping to a look of pure despair. I shake, rooted to the spot, half of me wanting to run and free the mutant, the other half wanting to kill it.

    “Y9u d9n’t remem6er. Y9u pr9miced y9u w9uld, and y9u d9n't..... I d9n’t blame y9u.” He smiles sadly up at me. Tears sting my eyes, and that just makes me more angry. I spin around and storm out of the room. As I’m opening the door, he speaks; one last time.

    “G99d6ye, my matesprit.” It's a choked sob, and I want to run back, to comfort him, and I don’t understand why I have such pale feelings for this troll I have never met, a troll destined for culling, a mutant. When I step out of the cell, I speak loudly at the troll guard.

    “Vwhat is this animals culling date? I could use a little amusement.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

    I have never dreamed before, so when the dreams come, they are pure torture. If its not the look in His eyes as I left, his choked sob echoing for hours inside my head, it is more of that young troll; the one that flashed before my eyes that day. One dream in particular I remember well.

 

    “Cr9nus, The nature in which y9u have 6ehaved t9wards Damara is simply depl9ra6le.” His arms are crossed tightly across his chest, And I can’t help but think of how cute it is.

    “I said I’m sorry kan, vwhat more do ya vwant from me babe?”

    “H9w many times have I t9ld y9u. D9 n9t call me ‘6a6e’ and d9 n9t sh9rten my name like that. It’s Kan _kri_. Y9u really need t9 6ec9me m9re c9nsiderate t9 9thers, Cr9nus. We may 6e matesprites, 6ut really.” I shake my head, and pull in the shorter, heavier troll by the waist.

    “I’m sorry Kankri. I’ll try harder for ya, okay?” I bumped my forehead against his. “flushed.” I mumble. He heaves a large sigh, stubborn streak showing before he reaches his arms around me, burying his face in my shoulder. I can just make out his words through both his sweater and my shirt.

    “flushed.”           

 

     I woke up from that one crying, clutching at the sides of my ‘coon, sobbing that name, over and over.

    “Kankri…..” As time goes by I get more and more agitated, and my kissmisitude starts to fall through. I cant seem to deal with the usual antics that Mindfang gets up to. She steals that one troll, the one related in some way to the mutant, and I become enraged. I want to take that troll back and bring her to that cell, to let them re-unite. I have been thinking about it for ages. Now, that is impossible. It should have been anyway. I try to tell myself that this is for the better. But I cannot quell the fury in my gut as Minfang begins so have her way with my slave, and I leave, shuddering in anger and confusion. My dream that night was one of the worst yet.

 

    I am sitting, curled up alone in my hive. Fear, the likes od which I have never known, racks through my body in great shuddering waves. I don’t even hear the door open and close, but I do feel the hand on my shoulder.

    “Cr9nus. It’s time.” I look up at my matesprit, and see that his face is also covered in tears. I reach up, and wipe them away with a shaking hand.

    “Itt’l be ok, Kan. Meenah’s smart vwe’ll be ok.” I am re-assuring myself as much as him. he leans into my hand, and nods, fresh tears spill down his face, leaving red streaks across his cheek.

    “Yeah. Can we just… sit f9r awhile?” I nod, and I bring down my knees so he can crawl into my lap. We sit, comforting eachother, stroking hands, rubbing shoulders, whispering sweet nothings to calm each other down. A little while later, standing on the battlefield, we die together, in each others arms.

 

    I decide not to sleep at all for awhile.    

 

 

* * *

 

 

    I stand, front of the the roaring crowd, waiting with dread in my stomach as they bring out the weak troll, stumbling as he is dragged by the chains that bound his hands. the chains that I had a chance to break. I had a chance to free him. he stumbles, and they drag him the rest of the way. I shake, holding in rage at his treatment. They drag him to his feet and hook up his chains until he is stretched uncomfortably taller, barely touching the ground. He screams as the chains around his wrists heat up almost instantly. I want to cry out with him, to run to him and rip the chains off. but I can’t move. The charges are red out by a teal blood. I stare at him, willing him to find my eyes. His head is down, and he shakes, from pain? anger? fear? Probably all three. Over the roar of the crowd, and the words of the teal one, He begins to speak, and as he does, everything comes flying back. All of it. His words, his final sermon brings back everything like a flood of memories. Beforus. My dreams. They all happened. They were all real. And I disappointed him. I promised. I promised I would remember. and I didn’t. And now? Now he is waiting to die. As he continues to speak, he gets louder, angrier, and I feel that anger. I feel it directed at me. He lifts his head as he hits the climax of his speech, screaming his anger into the stratosphere. And finally, finally, he locks his eyes with mine. his face is contorted in anger, something I never thought I would see on his once beautiful face. I mouth at him, and as he reads my lips, his face softens. tears roll down his cheeks as he says the words I am so desperate to hear, and I hope, hope for one fraction of a second, that its not real. That we are still on beforus, still in the game. But I get shocked back into reality, as the blue arrow slams through his body and embeds itself into the stone wall behind him. I don’t take a breath until he takes his last, his eyes finally breaking from mine. I turn away as the hordes of trolls break out into a frenzy; highbloods culling lowblood supporters. I sprint back to my ship, but not before I hear a troll point out my tears. All I can think of is our last exchange.

    “I’m sorry. I remember. Kankri Vantas.”

    “I am mad, because I forgive you…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

    I wander for hours in an endless field, searching for something. I am lost. I know _something_ happened. I know something is not right. I am missing something. I feel empty, broken. I wander for hours, and hours. Lost and alone. I start stumbling, blinded by tears, tears that came from the empty feeling. I fall, and don’t get up.

     “Why are y9u crying?”  slowly, I look up to see a troll in a cloak, tall, and masculine.

    “I don’t knovw. I’m lost, and I feel so empty. vwats going on?” The other troll smiles sadly at me.

    “Y9u are dead, Cr9nus. 9r sh9uld I say, _Dualscar_.” My eyes widen as everything comes back. The last straw with Mindfang. Going to the Grand Highblood, knowing I was probably going to die. I remember being beaten over and over. I remember waiting for the bliss of death. I also remember everything before that. And before my life on Alternia. I remember Beforus. Standing up, I collapse again, only this time into Kankri's arms.

    “Kan I am so sorry. Please forgiwve me. I couldn't sawve you. I didn't remember in time. _I am so sorry_.” I feel firm but gentle arms circle me into a warm embrace.

    “I never 6lamed y9u, Cr9nus. I knew y9u w9uld reme6er. I’m glad that y9u did 6bef9re I left y9u. I’m s9rry y9u had t9 see that.” I feel him shake, and I know he is in tears as well. I pull back, and look into his eyes. they seem to have a white film over them, but I guess you can’t have everything once you are dead. I lean in, pressing my lips against his for a sweet, chaste kiss.               

    “It's ok, kan. Vwe are together again. Thats all that matters to me.” I bump my forehead against his and mumble;

   “Flushed.” He buries his head in my shoulder. I can just make out his words though his cloak and my armor.

    “Flushed.”


End file.
